Cloud Watcher
by Luna Cheese
Summary: This is a novel I'm working on, it's not finished, but Im gonna add more. I hope you all end up liking it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up, and slumped over to the mirror. I looked at my thin grey body and my short Brown hair. I dragged a comb through it, and grabbed my satchel for school. I'm going to be late, I though nervously. I hated being late, which happened quite frequently. I walked downstairs, and immediately smelled the simmering daffodils. My mother looked at me, then handed me one. "Here and go to school now, before you're late." I took the daffodil from her, and trotted out the door. On my way to school, I saw my friend Silver Wing. "Hey!" I said excitedly. She always had something fun going on. "Hi, Cloud Watcher. Guess what!?" She seemed quite cheerful, which wasn't very new. "What?" I asked anxiously. "I got the lead in the school play!" "Good for you. Now we need to get to school before we are late." We galloped through the fluffy clouds, feeling the wind in our manes.

As we arrived in school, the bell rang. "Alright Teenagers. Take your seats!" Miss Cheerilee called among us. I sat in my assigned seat, Next to Shampain. Boy she was pretty. I really liked her, but was afraid to say anything to her. As soon as I pulled at my books, Silver Wing passed me a note. When I opened it, it read:

Dear Cloud Watcher,

I really like you, and the other girls say you don't like me. I don't know if it's true, but if you don't, please check yes. If not, please check no. Thank you! Shampain.

I immediately checked yes. Then I erased it and checked no. then I checked yes. I folded the paper delicately and passed it to Silver Wing. She opened it and stared blankly at the small piece of paper. "Really?" She asked me expectantly. "Yeah" I replied truthfully. She did this whole yelp thing, and then hugged me. She HUGGED me. I was in a daze when I heard my name distantly. "Cloud Watcher! Answer the question." Miss Cheerilee said angrily. I replied with a simple answer of 7. Oh boy did I get it. I was sent to the principal's office because I never pay attention and need to start. After I was done in the principal's office, I got a phone call home, lunch detention, and grounded from my mom. When she came to pick me up (I also was suspended for the rest of the day), she thanked the principal for dealing with me as I had done wrong, and sent me to the car. She stayed and talked for about 5 minutes after that. When my mom got into the car, turned on the ignition, and started driving, she finally spoke. "You know your father will be upset. And disappointed. We just want what's best for you." A long pause happened when I finally and bluntly stated, "I know." We got home and sat there, in the car for 20 minutes. I finally opened the car door, and stepped onto the cool, now grey clouds. When I turned to shut the door, my mother opened hers. She stepped out, and fell to the ground. I ran over to see what happened, when I saw her start shaking. She started having a seizure I thought, but wasn't sure. I grabbed my mom's phone out of her purse, and dialed 777 (That was our Ambulance number). When they arrived, she had stopped but was unconscious. As they lifted her away, my dad appeared in the drive way. "Son, I and you are going to stay here. I need to talk to you about something." He stopped, turned around, and hugged my mother goodbye. I was steered into the house, and was sat down on the couch. "Son, I have to tell you something about your mother that we knew a long time ago. She didn't know how to tell you though. But you need to hear it." He settled in his large lounge chair uneasily. "Your mother… Is dying. Tomorrow is her last day of life, and you definitely won't go to school tomorrow. You'll see her instead." I immediately replied, "NO! MOM ISN'T DYING! YOU'RE LYING!" I started to hyperventilate. Mom wasn't dying, was she? "Son, calm down. Breathe." I started to see spots when I was snapped into reality with a huge CRASH! My dad had tripped over the coffee table and landed face first into the rug. When I realized what happened, I helped him up and ran to my room. I collapsed on my bed at my boiling point with rage, fury, and sadness. I cried my heart out until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, I awoke at about 7:30. My alarm wasn't buzzing, which confused me. I walked down into the kitchen, and made some Tea. It was scrumptious. After I drank it, I headed into my room and saw a locket. I picked it up, wondering where it had come from. I contemplated whether or not to ask my father where it had come from. As it grew to afternoon, I finally decided to give it to my dad. I headed for the door, and walked all through the house searching for him. "DAD!" I called over and over. I finally went outside, but he wasn't in the front yard. What The? I thought. Maybe he's in the back. I walked over to the gate of my backyard, and opened it. The ominous yard looked deserted. I had decided to give up when I came to the final conclusion. He's in the garage. I ran into the tall garage, and opened it. There was no vehicle, except for my mother's hot pink Transom. He must have went to work I thought to myself. I called in at the office where he worked and a lady answered the phone. "Hello. How may I help you?" she said all too chipper like. I asked for my father and she put me on hold. After a few minutes a man picked and said, "Hello?" "DAD!" I sounded quite nervous. "I found this locket in my room, and looked for you but couldn't find you, so I called here, and here you are. Talking to me." He was silent for a moment, but then spoke slowly and calmly. "Son. That is your mother's locket. She told me to give it to you. You were asleep so I placed it on your dresser." "Oh. Okay!" I said way too chipper on the phone and hung up. It was all I could do. After my dad came home we drove to the hospital, and on the way he scolded me for hanging up on him. When we arrived, the office lady sent me to room 67. I followed my dad to the ICU unit, and opened the silver metal door. I feared what she may look like, when she looked up at me. She was her normal self, her gold eyes, Pink Mane, and Yellow body coat. I wondered if they injected her with a substance, when she grabbed my hoof. "I love you very much. Don't you forget it?" She said weekly. She then leaned back, shut her eyes, and all that was left for sound was the faint TV and A loud beep from the heart monitor. She was dead. She was really dead. I slumped onto the floor in a heap, and started balling. After 3 minutes, I stood up, ran out the door, and into the parking lot. After my dad and I left, it had been 2 hours after I left. We drove home in silence, went to our beds, and drifted into a deep sleep.

It was dark out. The leaves were red and orange. The ground was a light shade of green. The tall oak trees towered high above me, blocking out the moonlight. A familiar voice trailed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. It said, "Cloud Watcher. I know who you are, and you know who I am. But you must move on without me. It will be okay." The wind blew a soft breeze, sending my mother's voice away. I wondered down the cold pathway, and stopped occasionally to listen. Eventually, I came towards a large light. A shadowy figure appeared, but in the shape of a locket. The wind seemed to whisper, "Take it." I reached for the long gold chain, when I was slipped away, deeper and deeper into darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I awoke in a flurry of tears and strangely anger. The alarm beside my bed was buzzing loudly. I immediately jumped out of bed, frazzled by my dream. The smell of charred sausage lingered through the house and into my nose. Ewe I thought dramatically. I grabbed a comb and my school satchel and headed for the kitchen. "Sorry I burnt the sausage a little, sport. But eat up quick. You woke up late and imp driving you to school today." Wow. My parents never drove me to school. Their motto was walk or fly, that's the way to go. I couldn't believe my ears. We hopped into dad's red and gold minivan, and headed to school. The van was ominously quiet. My dad was never quiet. "WE'RE HERE!" my dad shouted over the silence gleefully. I hoped out, thanked him for the ride, and then entered the building. As I walked into the classroom, gloom filled over me. Oh no. Rust's back from his 3 month vacation I thought. I kept my head down, and slowly meandered over to my chair. As I settled in my seat, Rusty walked over. "Hey, what's that on your shirt?" He placed his hoof on my Light Blue Paper Band T-Shirt. I looked down, and he socked me right in the eye. I fell to the ground, holding my eye with my hoof. It stung just as badly as all the other blows felt he had given me before. I turned over to face him when he shot me a glare of pure and utter hatred. I glared back, but it hurt my eye to much so I stopped. "Boys are you fighting?!" Miss Cheerilee said angrily. "You know better than that!" She walked over, helped me too my hooves, and walked me all the way down to the nurses office. I explained what happened and the nurse handed me a stiff Ice Bag. "This should take the edge off. Would you like me to call your mother?" I dropped the ice bag. No one knew yet. "You- You- You can't." I stuttered like a new born Colt. "Why not? Is she at work?" "No. She, She, She's dead." I plopped on an examination table and waited for her to reply. "Oh," She said, "I'm so sorry. What about your father?" "Yeah, I guess so." The nurse exited the room and grabbed her phone. Then she asked me the number. "928 830 8399." She quickly dialed the number, and put it on speaker while she washed her hooves. "Hello?" My dad's voice lingered into the quiet office. "Hello. I am Nurse Cherry Blossom. Your son was in an argument that happened to turn into someone punching the other in the eye. I think you should come get him." "Okay. I'll be right there." The nurse hung up the phone and trotted over. "You had better go get your stuff." She said promptly and I walked over to the classroom. I entered and immediately froze. Everyone was staring at me. "YOUR MOM IS DEAD!?" Love Drop screamed (not kidding) at me over the whole class. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" I was ambushed by her and fell to the ground. Other ponies starting to question me, and I shoved them all back. "GET AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR IDIOTNESS!" I ran over grabbed my things, and bolted. I needed out have there. I walked out of the door and saw my dad in his bland tan minivan pulling up. Instead of going to the nurses, which I should have been doing, I flew over to my tall father. "Hey there so-"He was interrupted when I hugged him tighter than ever before. He hugged me back, and we soared to the nurse's office together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

In the office, my dad spoke with the nurse and signed me out with a thin yellow sheet of paper. We walked back to the van, and got inside. My dad turned up the radio and She Got to Smile by Stephen Lynch was playing. I and my dad sang along with the radio until we arrived in our driveway. I leaped onto the fluffy cloud, and ran inside. I went into my room, locked the door, grabbed my mother's locket, lay on my bed, and cried until I fell asleep. I heard a fire crackling, or so I thought, when I bolted upright in my bed. The Locke was choking me, because I somehow managed to entangle it around my neck and hoof. I yanked it off, and walked over to my closet. It was small, with navy blue walls and light peach carpet. I placed the locket carefully on some boxes, and went over to my large window. I stared out at the tops of the clouds, other ponies playing, and other ponies lounging. I eventually walked downstairs, and sat on my couch. I saw my X-Box 360 controller sitting there, and started to pick it up when the phone rang. I dropped the controller on my seat and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked, wondering who was on the other end. "Yes. This is Mr. Harvey. I am calling to speak with Cloud Watcher." I gulped. That was Silver Wings father. Why did he call here? I thought, surprised. "This is he." I replied with more confidence than expected. "Well sir. I just wanted to send you me and my daughter's condolences about you r mothers passing." I gulped. I shook in place, and finally spoke. "THz-the-thank you sir. Now I must get back to my, ummm. CHORES! That's it. Chores." "Yes, um, good day to you my fine fellow." And he hung up the phone. I walked over to the couch, picked up my controller, and started playing video games. That always helps me think. After some thought processing, I figured out that I need, not want, NEED to switch schools. Like the one Love Drop goes to. I can't get bullied any more. After I decided this, I went to the garage to talk to my father.

"Dad?" I said shakily. I took a deep breath and continued. My dad stopped working to listen to me. "I want to switch schools. I don't want to get hit and pummeled by the bigger kids anymore. I want to go to somewhere like Love Drop goes." My dad pondered this thought for about 15 minutes when he finally decided to speak. "Son, I just don't know anymore. You really should at least try one more day, and if you still don't like it, we will switch you." I wondered what could happen in one day, remembering the pummeling I got earlier. "Okay, I guess. But one hit or word and I'm going to the office and calling you." After I spoke, I went into the living room to play more video games. I decided that I would play Zombie Turtle 7: Attack of the killer cucumbers. It was fun for a while, but when I hit level 300, I couldn't get past it. I got onto my Windows 5,000,000 laptop, and looked up cheats. On the side of the screen, where most of the ads are, I noticed something peculiar. My mother's necklace was on the screen, with only on a goddess. As I sat there, I decided to click on the interesting ad and it sent me onto a black page with bubbles around it. There was the same picture of the Alicorn goddess with the word LUNA written on it. Around her neck was the same gold chained locket that my mother had. I started to read the inscription, which said:

Princess Luna's Locket has been lost for 50 years, and we mean to find it, because if we don't by the end of the 50th year, the world will-

"What the-"I started to say but halted. I looked up as my dad stood over me, with the palest face I had ever seen in my life. He yanked the laptop from my hooves and through it across the room, shattering the screen. My father looked back at me with eyes black as night, and fury in him in which I had never before seen in him. I reached for the controller to throw at him, but he smacked my hoof away. I did the last thing I could think of, and kicked him straight in the center of his stomach. He let out a huge bellow of anger, and toppled onto the floor. I grabbed my controller and hit him on the side of the head. He got knocked out, and I dashed for my room. I tripped over a box, but got back up and grabbed the locket. Then I grabbed a suitcase and packed it along with clothing, the address I found, a pillow or 2, about 500 bits I had saved, and my backup laptop. I opened up the door, with my suitcase hooked to my back, and flew out of the house and driveway. I paid for a map to canterlot, and started my long journey.

I flew until my wings gave out on me, which wasn't very long, and continued on foot. That evening, I went towards a Motel only to find it abandoned. Looks like I'll stay here I thought kind of let down. I opened the creaky door, and entered. There were cobwebs everywhere the motel had faded tan walls with exquisite designs on them, and the tile was kind of ripped up. I was walking up the brown, cracked, creaky wooden stairs, when I heard a soft rattling sound. It didn't sound like a snake, more like a chchch. I slowly walked up the rest of the stairs, and the noise grew louder. I decided to look for what was making the noise. As I got to room 69, I opened the door slowly and creakily. Inside was lots of rubble and broken furniture. The room had the same decor as the lobby, but there was no desk and there was a bed (or at least I thought it was.) Under what looked like an old night stand was a creature that was a bright shade of magenta. The creature was stuck, so I approached it and lifted the would be nightstand off of its egg shaped body. As the body came into view, I realized it was a platypus. One of its webbed feet was caught under another piece of wood. I picked it up, and then picked up the tiny creature. It looked to be a baby, but I didn't care. I put it on my back and left the room. I eventually found a room with bed, and found some blankets in a supply closet. I laid 2 blankets on one side of the bed, and placed the platypus on them carefully as it had fallen asleep. I used the other 2 for myself. I tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. Instead I walked around the motel, searching for a first aid kit for the little platypus, and at least some matches. I searched around and found some gauze, Neosporin, and 3 matches still intact. I traveled back to our room send lit a piece of wood to see. Then I woke up the platypus, and fixed its foot. For the most part anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As the sun rose, I packed my- I mean our- things, and picked up Carlotta (what I named the platypus). I left the stingy motel and flew under the clouds. As I soared, looking down at the other ponies doing their daily routines. As I flew I didn't notice that a pony as right in front of me. I hit the white mysterious pony, and sent us spiraling apart. I saw the ponies face. It was the princess celestia. Oh Mo. I thought melodramatically. I halted right before I hit a tall oak tree. The princess flew by me, hurtling towards the green grass. I Raced towards her, and grabbed her waist. Right before we both tumbled on the ground, we were floating in midair. The princess flew up and retrieved my satchel for me. She then came back, and placed it on me. "Here" She said, her piercing Pink eyes staring at me. "Thanks, your highness." I bowed before the white acorn. "There is no need to bow. I come on important matters. I have heard you found a locket that belongs to my sister. I am here to retrieve it, and you." I shook in place, fearful of what may come. The princess walked slowly and regally, towards a bush behind me. The princess disappeared behind the tall, yellow tinted green bush, and came back with a chain. "dropped this when we fell." she said and held the chains with her horn. She then walked over to me, and placed the chains with the three now visible cuffs, around me. 2 of the cuffs went around my front legs. The other 2 cuffs, one larger than the other, went around me torso and neck. One chain started at my torso cuff, and stopped at my neck cuff. my neck cuff had two chains that descended from it, leading to my hoof cuffs. a third chain went over to the princess. she too had a hoof cuff on, but it was to lead me. I swiftly followed the white mare as she flew off towards Canterlot. What was going to happen to me?

we flew towards canterlot in a flurry . Once we arrived at the town square , the princess removed the hoof cuffs. I slowly meandered behind the white mare. I studied all the beautiful , colourful shops and housing. a teal and yellow building with a crystal ball on the sign caught my eye. Hopping around the tiny shoppe was a pink mare with red hair and searing sapphire eyes. I casually strolled by, as it was in our path, and kept my eye on the mysterious pony. She danced and twirled, and when she saw me she looked into my eyes and winked at me. I walked as if in a trance, away from the pony. Before I got too far, though, she hopped by me and said, "Hello! My name is gypsy swirl, and I own this shoppe of trinkets and nick nacks. You should stop by, if you get the chance." She handed me a card. on it it said:

GYPSY SWIRLS SHOPPE OF NICK NACKS AND MORE! ANY QUESTIONS? CALL ME:(923) 767-6767

I kept the card tucked in my satchel as she hopped away, mumbling a song. I was trying to decipher the words, when the princess whispered in my ear, "Come on, Cloud Watcher." I watched her lift up off the ground, and motion for me to follow her. I obeyed, and Soared through the air, flying towards the intricate, gorgeous castle. I almost fell out of the air, staring at it in awe. I quickly recovered and flew to the entrance of the castle. I heard a chchch noise, and realized Carlotta was here. how could I have forgotten her? I stopped in front of some guards and took her out of my satchel. I held her as I entered the large grand entrance. At the End of the entrance a statue of an alicorn stood, happy and gleeful, as if nothing happened. The princess flew over to the statue, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Luna... I'll save u soon." I reached in my bag and handed the sad pony the golden locket. "Here. I hope you know what to do with it." She took the locket carefully, and used her magic to place the stoned princess in the center of the room, holding the locket with her magical energy. It was almost night, and the princess started to raise the moon. she raised it higher than usual, straight up so that the moonlight shone down on the stoned figure, and Celestia placed the locket around the stones neck. As soon as she let the necklace go, the stone began to crack at the tip. It continued to crack all the way down to the hooves. Light began to shine through the cracks. Dark blue energy soon replaced the shimmering, golden glow. About 30 minutes after the stone cracked, A gorgeous pony with long blue hair, a large chest piece, wings and a horn, and a black crown stood before me. Her scorching teal eyes bore into me, as if determining whether or not to kill me. At that thought, I swallowed a large lump in my throat. She finally said, "Hello. I am Princess Luna of Equestrian. Bow before me." I did as she said, when Celestia whispered something to her sister, which I couldn't here, but then Luna spoke again. "Lift thy bow. I shall thank thee for freeing I from captivity. If thou will excuse I, I must clean up for a royal banquet in which thee is cordially invited to." I thanked her as Celestia rushed me into a large room, with a huge bathroom. "Get cleaned up, when it is time for the banquet I shall send guards to collect you." And with that, she slammed the door. I walked over to the massive bathroom, staring at the intricate detailing. I decided I would take a nice long shower to clear my head and prepare. When I opened the curtain I saw an array of various soaps and sponges. I washed my body with a cinnamon scented body gel, and washed my mane and tail with a banana scented shampoo and conditioner. When I got out of the shower, I found a suit and tie on the bed along with dress shoes on the floor. I slipped into the formal attire and was looking in the mirror. I straightened my bow tie when the door creaked open. I expected the guards to enter, but instead Princess Luna appeared. "You look dashing." She said in a normal tone rather than earlier. "It's such a shame hiding my normal voice from Celestia." She walked towards me, and sat in a chair near the bed. "Y-y-yeah" I stammered, confused that she had appeared. "How old are you?" She asked curiously, walking over and standing next to me. "17." I replied, staring at her reflection. "Oh." she said, and leaned in to kiss me. I backed away, freaked out about this whole situation. "PRINCESS!" I exclaimed in anger or fear I wasn't sure. I leaped over a chair, and ran out the door. I stopped in time to see a flash of blue, shimmering smoke linger out of my room. I walked back inside, and organized the furniture. No sooner than I did that the guards entered. "Come." I followed the white pegasi, as they led me to the dining room. Everypony was already there, and clapped when I entered. "ANOUNCING THE GUEST OF HONOR, CLOUD WATCHER!" The first guard roared. I sat at the end of the table, and fiddled with my bow tie. "Well, Welcome to the banquet." Celestia said, looking at me. "Thank you." I looked around at all the guests. Of course Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee were here, there was also Hoity Toity and Photo Finish. There were many others though, but I didn't know them. "Cloud Watcher, It was a valiant thing you did for the princess." an orange mare with green hair said. The ponies nodded in agreement. I blushed, and quietly finished my food. I traveled into my bedroom after the banquet. I sat on my bed and took off my shoes. I heard a knock when I got my jacket off and unbuttoned my shirt. A guard walked in. "Sir. Princess Celestia requests your presence in the main entrance." I followed him, and went to see the princess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Cloud Watcher." She spoke calmly and steadily. "Your father is here." A man stepped out of the shadows. "Son." he said happily. "Your actually here. I thought I had lost you." He leaned in to hug me, when I dodged out of the way. My father fell to the ground with a large THUD! and growned in pain. I leaped towards Celestia. "RUN!" I said, grabbed her leg, and ran for the exit. When I reached the door, my dad was right on our trail. I tried to kick him but fell and he grabbed my hind legs. I kicked his hooves away and ran towards Celestia. We flew out of the castle, and over to the train station. "Why are we here?" I asked curiously. The princess ignored my question and entered a small gift shoppe. I decided to wait outside, and saw the same twirling pony I saw In the square. What was her name? I thought curiously. The pink mare came up to me. "Hey there! I didn't catch your name last time I saw you. What is it?" "Cloud Watcher." I said, remembering the gorgeous pony's name. Her gaze met mine, and our eyes locked. She slowly stepped closer to me, and stopped when we were nose to nose. She grabbed me, and pulled me into her arms. Then she did the strangest thing ever. She kissed my cheek. I panicked a little, when she attacked me with hugs. The princess walked out, but I was stuck so I couldn't follow her. The mare kissed me again and again, and I pushed her aside and stood up. "Gypsy, I don't like you like that!. "I shoved her off of me, and ran out of the store, when I finally flew away with the princess. I wondered where we were going, and why Celestia stopped at a gift shoppe. I wondered a lot about the princess, but didn't say anything. I trusted her choices, even though they may seem strange. We traveled to a place called Ponyville, where this irritatingly charming pink pony stopped us. "HEY THERE! YOU MUST BE NEW!" She giggled as I backed away. This pony is really strange, I thought to myself. She hopped around us singing a really chipper song I couldn't understand. Suddenly she left, and came back seconds later with a cannon that said on the side: PINKIE'S PERSONAL PARTY CANNON (PPPC) :D. She lit the top of it, and outshot TONS of confetti. I smiled as she sang more songs and more ponies appeared with her. A purple alicorn appeared after they left, and walked up to the princess. "Celestia. There is trouble at the castle. Luna has informed me of this. What can I do to help?" The purple princess looked at celestia expectantly. Celestia waved her off. "All there is to do is take this to Rarity, and find a spot to house this pony here in town." She pulled out a cloth covered object about the size of a pebble. She pointed to me after The mysterious alicorn took the object. "Okay. My name is Twilight Sparkle. And what is your name?" "Cloud Watcher." I said very shakily. This alicorn seemed to be friends with Celestia, meaning she had to be good, right? Oh well, I thought. I walked along the cobblestone path, looking at the shoppers. I entered one that was a dress shop. Inside was a white unicorn with purple hair. She was working on a ball gown, I assumed, with very delicate stitching. I walked up to her, and calmly asked for her name. "Rarity. And you are?" She turned to face me. "Cloud Watcher." I said staring into her eyes. She looked familiar, as did a bunch of ponies and stores here. While I was trying to figure it out, she continued speaking. "Well Cloud Watcher, are you going to gawk at me, or tell me why you are here?" I thought fast. "I am here to deliver something with Twilight, but she must have stopped before we got here." Technically I wasn't lying, was I? Twilight walked in after I spoke, saving me from having to speak more. "Twilight! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Rarity said excitedly. "Good. But I come on official business. Here" She handed Rarity the strange object and waved goodbye. Then she grabbed my hoof and pulled me towards the door. "Come on." she said sternly, and I obeyed. I followed her to a caravan, which had the words THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE on it. I stared at the red and brown wagon, when Twilight pulled me over to a door. She knocked on it, and a dark figure appeared. I could hardly see her until she flipped on the porch light (it was nighttime at this point). She had a Bright white mane and tail, and was a sky blue color. I stood still, listening to twilight. "Trixie. You're the only unicorn I know that can use disguising magic. I need you to do me a favor. Can you make this Pegasus appear different?" I jumped back. "YOU WANT ME TO BE DIFFERENT?!" I turned to leave when I saw myself start to be covered in dark purple energy. I was lifted off the ground and placed in the caravan. The two mares came closer, using their magic to hold me. Trixie walked up and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Then I was being surrounded by blue energy. Suddenly, my grey skin tone turned a shimmery green, and my hair turned into a sleek gold.


End file.
